pm_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Syndicated Fate
was an alliance on Big Brother 1 that consisted of Ashley Wagner, Eddie Odonnell, Jason Clay, Latoya Burch, Matthew Hopper and Nicholas Alford. It was later expanded to Harvey Greene and Chaya Santiago who became core members of the alliance. The alliance ran the game, and was able to quickly dismantle the other side. However, when there were only two members from the opposing side, Nicholas was the first to turn on the alliance. Throughout the game, the alliance proved to be a powerful force, winning 7 of the 12 HoH's, 8 of the 11 PoV's competitions, making a grand total of 15 competition wins. Additionally, with their affiliates Harvey and Chaya, they controlled the outcome for 10 out of the 12 HOHs and all 11 out of 11 PoVs. Despite three of the members defecting from the alliance, and turning on each other. Nicholas was able to be crowned the winner in a 6-1 vote. Members Affiliates History Creation Syndicated Fate was formed Week 1 before the Head of Household competition, which none of them had one the HoH. With the power not being on their side, they were able to get Harvey to join to become allies with them. Harvey then proceeded to nominate Destiny and Nevaeh from the other alliance for eviction. When Harvey won the power of veto, and kept the nominees the same. He became a full pledge member of the alliance. Flipping the Enemy Shortly after Destiny's eviction, Matthew, was exposed for voting with the other side which they belived he did out of revenge rather than playing both sides. He was then booted from their alliance. Syndicated Fate was put into a tough situation when, Chaya, a member from the other alliance became the Head of Household for the week. However, she was shortly convinced to work with the alliance, mostly due to her budding romance with Harvey. She nominated Jordan and Nevaeh as pawns in hopes to backdoor their biggest physical threat, Luke. Once Harvey had won the power of veto they locked in the plan to backdoor Luke by taking Jordan off the block. They once again had numbers in their favor and Luke was evicted in a 8-2 vote. Blindsided Ally After Matthew won Head of Household, the alliance was in trouble, as his main target was Harvey (unaware to the alliance). He nominated two members of the house, Latoya and Nicholas, for eviction. However, Harvey was picked to play in the veto competition, but even so Matthew was able to win the veto. He went through with his plan to blindside Harvey. At the eviction, Harvey had the alliance behind him in the vote with Nicholas betraying his friendship with Latoya to remain tight in the alliance. Latoya was blindsided by a 5-4 vote after believing Nicholas would vote to keep her. Target's Fate Decided Shortly after turning on one of them own to keep the better physical player in the alliance, Harvey won the Head of Household, and set his sights on two of his biggest personal threats in the game. He nominated Nevaeh and Matthew for eviction. He was able to keep his targets the same after winning the power of veto, and deciding to keep the nominations the same. The alliance followed through with the plan to evict Matthew, and he was evicted in a 6-2 vote. The Divide Begins After the successful week of evicting Matthew, another alliance member, Jason, won the Head of Household and nominated two players, Ester and Nevaeh, from the opposing side of the house. Jason was also able to keep his nominations the same after winning the Power of Veto and keeping it the same. However, the alliance was not able to come together to vote as one. Harvey and Nicholas ultimately voted with the other side of the house and evicted Nevaeh in a 4-3 vote. Double Eviction Downfall The alliance was shaken up after not being able to vote together. Shortly after the eviction, Jordan won the Head of Household competition and nominated Harvey and Eddie. Eddie had won the Power of Veto which forced Jordan to choose another member of the alliance as the replacement. Jordan ultimately chose Chaya as the replacement nominee. The alliance, yet again, was unable to come together to vote out one of their own which resulted in a tie vote of 3-3. Jordan was able to make the choice of who went home, and they sent out the biggest player for the alliance, Harvey. The Up and Downside After the disastrous double eviction, Jason, managed to get back in power by winning the HoH competition. He nominated Ester and Jordan for eviction, and Eddie was able to win back-to-back Power of Vetos which he decided to let the nominations remain. Everyone but Chaya voted to evict Jordan on eviction night sending her out in a 4-1 vote. Exposing the Alliance Back on Day 47, Ashley tried to break apart Syndicated Fate, but after being exposed by the other alliance members, she was kicked out the alliance. Once, Nicholas won head of Household, he decided to nominate Ashley and Jason. However, Jason was his true intended target. After winning the Power of Veto, he kept the nominations the same, and convinced the alliance Jason was the pawn, and Ashley was the target. However, when the vote came to a tie, Nicholas backed out of his true plan and stuck to his alliance by evicting Ashley. Repeated Fate When Ester was able to win the Head of Household competition, the alliance was put in danger again when she nominated Chaya and Jason for eviction. When Eddie won the veto, he decided to not use the veto, to prevent Nicholas from being named the replacement nominee. Chaya had tried to break about the alliance, but failed and kicked out of the alliance. The alliance then turned against her and voted her out. Trivia * Ashley Wagner and Latoya Burch are the only members to not win a competition. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 1 Alliances